Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson is an Original Vampire, born to Esther and Mikael during the 10th century. Kol is the fifth son born to Esther, the younger brother of Freya, Finn Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson, the older brother of Rebekah Mikaelson and Henrik Mikaelson and the maternal younger half-brother of Niklaus Mikaelson as well the uncle of Hope Mikaelson, Klaus' daughter with Hayley Marshall. Kol is awakened by Elijah after being neutralized for over century. He thwarts Damon's plans of finding out which Original his bloodline is descended from. He is later seen again when he kidnaps Professor Shane for Rebekah in order to find out where the cure is but they soon discover that the Cure is also buried with Silas, the worlds first and most dangerous immortal being. Fearing the hell on earth Silas will unleash, Kol tries to stop anyone from awakening Silas in order for them to take possession of the cure. He is later stopped by Jeremy, who kills him with his own White Oak Stake, completing Jeremy's Hunter's Mark, as he dies with all his bloodlines descendants. He temporarily came back to the land of the living when Bonnie lowered the veil to the Other Side. Seeking revenge, he hunts down Elena as she assisted in his death, and attacks her, but is sent back to the Other Side when Bonnie puts the veil back up. He returned shortly after The Travellers set their master plan in motion and set himself on a mission to stop them, he was resurrected towards the end of End of Days. Kol is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history The Middle Ages During the Middle Ages, Kol was born in a small village, now known as Mystic Falls and like the rest of his family, was a human up until his younger brother, Henrik, was killed by werewolves. It was because of this tragedy that his mother, Esther (who is the Original witch), and his father, Mikael, decided to take action to protect the rest of their family. Esther decided to perform the Immortality Spell. She then gave her children wine laced with Tatia's blood and then had Mikael kill her children. Later, Mikael forced them to feed on human blood, thus turning them into the first Original vampires. After the death of Esther, the various members of the Original Family all went different ways and it can be assumed that Kol made his way to Europe around this time. Before becoming a vampire, Kol practiced magic as a witch and was, according to him, very talented. He even described himself as something of a child prodigy. Kol was also the only one of his siblings to tap into his power and awaken his magic, and so, loved the rush and thrill it gave him but when turned into a vampire, he lost this and was no doubt dismayed. In order to get a similar thrill to what magic once gave him, Kol, as a vampire, became a violent, formidable and untameable force. When Klaus told his siblings that Mikael had murdered their mother, they all ran from home together, fleeing in fear from their father. 1002, Southern France After hearing Mikael had killed their mother, Kol fled from home with his siblings for months. Sticking together and feeding on people in the countryside. One particular night, after attacking a carriage, Kol fed indiscriminately on one of their victims and was annoyed to have to spend time to hide the bodies. Elijah explained that if the bodies were found, word of their presence might reach Mikael. Feeling aimless and not knowing where to go, Kol suggested that they split up in order to better avoid Mikael. While Finn agreed with the notion, Elijah was quick to put it down, reminding them of their family vow of staying together always and forever. After attacking a caravan belonging to five nobles in fine clothing who were clearly travelling to a nearby castle, Rebekah suggested that they take their victims' clothing and pose as them so they could live more comfortable lives. They discovered a servant of the castle who had overheard their idea of posing as the guests. He offered to help them with their ruse but the siblings couldn't decide whether to let him live or die. They put it to a vote, with Kol wanting to gut him since he only saw him as a dessert. Klaus had the deciding vote to let him live. The servant, Lucien, brought them into the castle and instructed them on how to properly behave themselves, brushing Kol's hair out of his face, to which Kol threatened to pull his arms off if he touched him again. After almost being discovered, the count welcomed them into his court. 1114 Throughout this time, Kol was in eastern Europe, making the Originals famous with his actions; killing and turning people indiscriminately. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah had heard stories of his actions from their own travels, as mentioned by Elijah. He would later join his family in Italy where he went to a party held at a vampire hunter named Alexander's home. He was later daggered in a surprise attack but revived by his brother Klaus (who was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers). Between 13th and 17th Century Kol traveled with some witches for a long period of time. Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century and New Orleans in the 20th century. They all knew information about Silas, who Kol believed to be very dangerous if released. He holds witches in high esteem. During his time in Africa, Kol learned about medicinal herbs and remedies from a shaman in Uganda. While in Arabia, Kol learned the practice of Kemiya, becoming somewhat of an expert in its craft. Somewhere in between, Kol came across a cult that worshiped Silas, and fearing that the stories he had been told might be true, Kol murdered the entire cult, prompting him to believe Silas would never rise. 1702, Spain In 1702, Kol's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought his father, Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Klaus' horse, Elijah and Klaus searched for Kol while Rebekah brought the daggered Finn onboard a ship to flee from Europe. They found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's coming, he refused to flee, believing Mikael was only after Klaus and that they could just leave him and he'd be fine. When Klaus and Elijah insisted, Kol attempted to resist them but was subdued by Elijah, as Klaus pulled out a White Oak Ash Dagger. Kol struggled, panicked by the betrayal, and promised Klaus that a day would come when he would not be so easily subdued. He was then successfully daggered and neutralized. Kol remained daggered when the family fled Europe and traveled to the New World. It was shown that Kol was actually neutralized at the time of the Original's arrival in New Orleans. The coffin that held his daggered body was brought to shore and kept in the Original's home until the 1800s. 1821, New Orleans In 1821, after Elijah seemed to be taking Klaus' own young ward, Marcellus Gerard, under his wing, Klaus felt he needed someone to have fun with. He undaggered Kol against Elijah's wishes. Elijah rushed to Kol's coffin to find him awakened and already feeding without disgression on humans that Klaus offered him as an apology for daggering him. Kol and Klaus began causing trouble together, killing what was reported to be forty-six people in a building but Kol corrected that it was probably at least sixty, saying that the reports had probably forgotten the victims in the attic. Later, Kol showed Marcellus the theater by compelling a large number of people to perform Hamlet but to have all of the murders in the play to actually be enacted and be real deaths. He forced Marcellus to watch it until Elijah showed up to stop him. Kol revealed that he was just training Marcellus how to be a vampire since he knew that Klaus eventually wanted him to be one. He had even fed him him blood already and told Elijah all he had to do was kill him. Elijah grabbed Kol, furious and condemning him for his vile and sadistic imagination. Klaus intervened, telling him to let Kol go. When Kol thanked Klaus, his half-brother daggered him yet again, seeing him as being too wild. Elijah stood over Kol's coffin, tidying up his body while apologizing for his daggering. He said that it was for Klaus' own benefit since Klaus needed Marcellus and it would be impossible for that relationship to blossom with Kol around due to Kol's violent nature having a bad influence on Klaus. 1900's, New Orleans Kol was undaggered again in 1901, and lived in New Orleans with his siblings. Kol had a relationship with the witches in the city and despite the rumors that he would use them and discard them, he actually held them in high regard. A war began brewing between the witches that were allied with Kol and those who followed Klaus. Kol believed that if Klaus had his way, all the witches would be wiped out and the city would be overrun with vampires. Seeking to ensure the safety of the future generations of witches, Kol and his witches planned to get rid of Klaus and his witch followers. Using his extensive knowledge of magic, Kol taught his witches, Mary-Alice and Astrid, how to create dark objects using a type of magic he had learned in Arabia, w:c:vampirediaries:Kemiya. Some of these objects include the Devil's Star, a rosary that would drive men to madness, shackles that would cut off a witches power and a bracelet that would force obedience; all created so that Kol could utilize magic objects without being a witch himself, and to scare both Klaus and the witches that followed him. He hoped that Mary-Alice and Astrid would grow experienced enough to create a dagger that would be able to work on Klaus, hiding their secret endeavors in a tomb in the Lafayette Cementery. Despite their efforts, his witches were unable to turn the silver dagger into gold so it would work on Klaus. Kol's impatience and desperation to dagger Klaus caused a rift between him and his followers as he revealed what he was capable of when he slaughtered half a church parish. Kol did so even though his ultimate goal was just to kill one woman; if she were dead, he would be able to enter her home to find a larger paragon diamond they could channel more magic from. Kol and his witch allies managed to break into the home and find the diamond. When Kol left, however, he was confronted by Klaus and Marcel. Klaus forced Kol to hand over the paragon diamond. Klaus then had one of his witches trap Mary-Alice and Astrid inside the mansion forever, much to Kol's shock, left defeated. Shortly after, at a family Christmas party, Kol stepped out of the party to search for the paragon diamond, still intent on going through with his plan. Rebekah caught him rummaging through Klaus's things. Kol told her about his plan to create a dagger that would work on Klaus and Rebekah agreed to help him, telling him to get back to the party before his absence was noticed. However, Rebekah had lied to Kol, telling Klaus of his betrayal and desire to reclaim the diamond. During a family speech, Klaus revealed that he knew about Kol's treachery. Kol, knowing his plan had been squashed, fled up the stairs but was stopped by Elijah who held him down as Klaus daggered him, neutralizing him for the next one hundred years. When their father Mikael managed to track them down, in 1919, the Original family fled and Kol's body was kept with Klaus for over 100 years until he was freed by Elijah in Bringing Out The Dead, ''waking up in Mystic Falls. The Vampire Diaries |-|Seasons Three and Four= Go here. |-|Season Five= Kol made an appearance in ''End of Days, Kol first appeared though archive footage when Markos tells The Unknown Traveller what happened when an Original is killed and lied about his reason for wanting to avoid said side effect. Kol officially appeared when he was seen eavesdropping on a conversation between Qetsiyah and Silas After Bonnie has dropped the veil to The Other Side and letted Qetsiyah and Silas return to teh world of the living, Kol tells Bonnie he has unfinished business but Bonnie refuses to let Kol cross over to which Kol replies that he wasn't asking for her permition and snaps Bonnie's neck crossing over, several ghosts aslo cross over after Kol does. 2 Travellers are making their way to Whitmore when Kol appears "Hey darlings" Kol then removes the hearts of The Travellers "Goodbye darlings" Kol leaves the scene after killing the pair of Travellers. While Damon and Alaric were looking for Enzo, Kol found a group of Travellers and killed them. The Travellers's screams for help reached Damon and Alaric's attention and upon arriving at the scene they discover Kol among the bodies. Kol greets them and tells them that the corpses were Travellers and tells them he knew about them since when looking up on Silas, he learned about The Travellers, Kol tells the duo he's not their enemy and they can either accept his help or stay out of his way. Damon asks Kol if he knows that Tre Travellers have a grudge on his family, Kol sarcastically ask Damon "Who doesn't?", Kol tells them he knows about his family's bad reputation and claims to have tried to fix some of his family's sins on his terms, Akaric knows that Kol's help doesn't comes out of his good will and asks Kol what does he wants in return. Kol tells them he wants to be resurrected saying that the problem with Silas last year wouldn't have gone out of hand if they hadn't gotten in the way and simply have letted Kol do his mission. Kol tells them that before attacking them, The Travellers have hidden Bonnie on an abandoned house in the woods and leaves. Kol later stopped The Travellers from completing an Expression Trangle, Kol ater confronted The Unknown Traveller and asks the Traveller if he isn't tired of getting killed trying to complete his plan. The Traveller simply replies he's older than his family and should've killed Esther himself. The Traveller asks Kol if his involvement is a retribution for failing to stop Silas's rising last year. Kol says he tried to warn them but nobody listened and says that everything Silas did after being released was karma, Kol says he's gonna try and solve the problem himself and attempts to snap the Traveller's neck. The Traveller howere manages to catch Kol's hand before they can be wrapped around the Traveller's neck. The Traveller tells Kol he didn't said he was older than his family just to try to scare him, he said it because it's true and tells Kol he will stay out of The Travellers way as Kol discovers he is slowly dessicating, the Traveller shrugs it off and let's Kol to dessicate as he leaves the woods. After Markos's defeat Kol recovers from the dessicating spell and sees his siblings reunite from a distance and tells himself that while he'd like to join the family reunion, he has to get himself ressurected and walks away. Kol made his last appearance when Bonnie, with assistance from Sophie and Liv cast a resurrection spell. Kol is the first to cross over telling Bonnie "It was nice making business with you" before leaving as Bonnie groans in pain. Kol's whereabouts after his ressurection are unknown. Season Six Kol will return as a supporting character. Personality Original Vampire Kol is menacing, unstable, dangerous, wicked, slightly twisted and somewhat unreasonable. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. When Kol is presented to Carol Lockwood, he greets her with dignity and respect, but when Damon Salvatore is introduced to Kol, he speaks to him very condescendingly. Kol patronizes his siblings often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially Rebekah and Klaus. He enjoys breaking rules and is a typical playboy and bad boy. However, despite his flaws he is shown to truly care for his family as seen when he attacked Damon for Finn's death despite Finn trying to kill him and their other siblings and when he helped his sister after she had been undaggered. When threatened by Rebekah's dagger, he's even shown to be ashamed of what his family has become, and was saddened that Elijah was so disgusted with his siblings fighting that he would not even see his family. He also was upset by how quickly Rebekah seemed to move on from his death when he returned from the Other Side. He has also stated his appreciation of witches, holding them in high esteem. He seems closest to Rebekah and Klaus, though he has stated he views some of Klaus' actions as "horrors". He along with the rest of his siblings (excluding Finn) seemed to look up to Elijah also seeing him as the noble one. Though usually shown to be condescending and arrogant towards people who are more powerful then he is, such as Klaus, Kol is shown to be genuinely intimidated and fearful of Silas. Going so far as to attempt to murder Shane in a panic, just so he'd never get the chance to free the ancient immortal. This stems from stories he used to be told when he was young about Silas and believes fully that Silas can't be stopped if he's unleashed. He would do anything to ensure that Silas would not come back, including disobeying Klaus' order to leave Jeremy Gilbert alone and even threatening his sister with the White Oak Stake. This seemingly irrational behavior over a legend made his siblings think his fear of Silas had driven him to paranoia. During a conversation with Elena, Kol further elaborated on his feelings about Silas. He said that he had faith in the immortal's existence unlike the rest of the world, which had lost faith in such things, now not knowing who they should fear. When Elena asked him if it was possible he was wrong about Silas, Kol simply told her that some things are better left buried. His personality seems to be the same as Klaus with the same level of temper, which he inherited from his father. Ghost Essentially nothing has changed the personality of the Original Vampire Kol, however, his idea on the Other Side has changed dramatically, as after having been for a long time, at the "hell", as he calls it, Kol becomes eager to drop the veil and to bring back himself, and consequently all other dead supernatural beings, back to life. He also explained his joy of being able to connect with someone again, since on the Other Side, it was complete isolation. In that isolation, though, he had thought of countless ways to make Elena suffer, apparently having manifested as a ghost towards her so he could recount his various ways for revenge. Physical Appearance Young_Kol.jpg|Young Kol. VD3X14DL6.jpg|Kol during season 3. VD410HD_1882.jpg|Kol's earlier appearance during season 4. VD412HD_0268.jpg|Kol's vampire face. KolMikaelson.jpg|Kol in his later appearances in season 4. Kolmikaelson (2).jpg|Kol in season 5. KolEmbrace.jpg|Kol in the 18th century Normal_TheOriginals202-0053.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0718.jpeg|Kol in 1821 Normal_TheOriginals202-0503.jpeg AwakeningPart2-feature.jpg|Kol in 1901 3x15-06.jpg Kol is marked by his brown hair and dark brown eyes. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his early twenties, somewhere between 20 - 22. He also appears to be the older than Rebekah but the youngest vampire of the males Originals, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. Kol is similar to Elijah in facial features, but he looks younger. He is approximately 6'1" in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build. As shown whilst preparing for the Ball, Kol was very proud of his appearance, bordering on arrogance. Kol shares a similar fashion sense to the rest of his family, dressing in a very high class manner. However, more along the lines of his brother, Klaus's attire, Kol dresses in a more casual manner than the older brothers of the family, Elijah and Finn, while still retaining an aristocratic style. When he was first undaggered from his coffin, he was dressed in what he was wearing in the early twentieth century; a collared shirt with a vest wound over it, and dress pants. After being awoken in modern times, Kol tended to dress in long sleeve shirts, mainly of a darker color and usually wearing a stylish jacket over it. He dressed in smart attire on occasion, opting for a tuxedo and black dress shoes. Kol's hair has also been subject to change, much like his brother, Elijah. When first awoken from the coffin, Kol's hair was noticeably slicked upward while once he had adjusted to modern times, he usually gelled his hair to the side, out of his eyes. When he returned to try and stop the discovery of the cure, Kol had lessened the gel in his hair, allowing his bangs to fall more on his face, his hair parting in the middle. It seems later in the season his hairstyle changes back to the way it was in season three just not with as much gel and in season five we even see a hint of a beard appearing on his face. He is taller than his brothers ironically he is the youngest. Relationships *Klaus and Kol (Siblings/Estranged) *Kol and Rebekah (Siblings/Estranged) *Elijah and Kol (Siblings) *Kol and Finn (Siblings/Enemies) *Kol and Esther (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Jeremy and Kol (Enemies) *Elena and Kol (Enemies) *Bonnie and Kol (Enemies) *Kol and Shane (Enemies) *Damon and Kol (Enemies) Appearances 'Season Three' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' 'Season Four' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can '' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' (Corpse) *''The Walking Dead'' (Ghost) *''Graduation'' (Ghost) 'Season Five' *''End of Days'' (Both Parts, Resurrected In Part 2) 'Season Six' *''New Beginning'' *''We Need To Talk About Vampires'' *''Everybody Will Know'' (Flashback) *''The Usual Suspects'' *''It's a Terrible Life'' *''Nightmares'' (Hallucination) *''Don't Come Close'' *''Subliminal'' *''Consequences'' *''Help Me If You Can'' *''The Outsider'' *''Zero'' ---- 'TO Season One' *''Always and Forever'' (Flashback/Neutralized) *''Farewell to Storyville'' (Flashback) 'TO Season Two' *''Alive and Kicking'' (Flashback) *''The Map of Moments'' (Flashback) *''Awakening'' (Flashback) 'TO Season Three' *''For the Next Millennium'' (Flashback) Trivia *Out of all the Originals, Kol was to be considered the most unstable, unpredictable and dangerous. *Kol occasionally refers to other characters as 'darling' instead of using their actual names, though it is usually reserved for male characters. He has called both Damon and Matt this, and also used it twice to refer to Elena. *Like his siblings Klaus and Rebekah, he also referred to someone using 'love' when asking for Meredith's name. *Besides Rebekah and Genevieve, he is the only character that refers to Klaus as "Nik", as they all knew Klaus in the time that he went by that name. *Kol had been neutralized five known times: *#By The Five in the flashback to 1114 in The Five. *#By Klaus in the flashback to 1702 in Alive and Kicking - For drawing Mikael's attention. *#By Klaus in the flashback to 1821 in Alive and Kicking - For threatening Marcel. *#By Klaus in the flashback to 1914 in The Map of Moments - For plotting against Klaus. *#By Alaric Saltzman in All My Children - To neutralize the Original siblings. *Kol is the first to mention his full name in the series: "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." *Kol has never met Tyler or Stefan, had limited interaction with Caroline, Alaric and Bonnie, and extensive interaction with his siblings, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, and Damon. *Atticus Shane was Kol's only on-screen kill until End of Days when Kol returned and killed several members of The Travellers. *Kol and Damon have quickly developed a mutual dislike for one another. They've scuffled a number of times and it's even been acknowledged by Klaus how much Kol doesn't like Damon and Damon has very openly stated his disdain for the Original. *Prior to his death, Kol had possession of the White Oak Stake and had stolen all but one of the daggers so he had nearly every weapon on the planet that could truly harm him. Ironically, his ownership of the White Oak Stake ended up being why he was killed. *Kol had been good friends with witches centuries ago, stating how he respects witches and holds them in high esteem. *In two of Kol's attempts to murder someone, he impaled his victim. Mary Porter with a wooden baseball bat (Heart of Darkness) and Atticus Shane with a metal pipe (After School Special). *Kol is the first of the Original Vampires that was burned to death by the fire from being staked by the White Oak Stake, whereas Mikael and Finn died before the fire burned them completely. *Kol is the only Original that has had no love interest in the show while every other Original has. *Kol is the only Original to be killed permanently by a member of The Brotherhood of the Five. *Kol is the second Original to be invited into the Gilbert House. Elijah was the first and Klaus was the third. Despite this, Kol was the third Original to enter as Klaus visited the house in Alaric's body, followed by Elijah and then Kol. *Kol was the first Original to be truly scared of Silas. Klaus is the second. *Kol rarely showed his vampire visage, only showing it twice. The first time was in A View To A Kill before he was murdered and the second time was in Graduation as a spirit, making him the first vampire-ghost to show his fangs. *Kol and Elijah are the only people in the family that has pushed Klaus' buttons without fearing the consequences. Mikael didn't fear it either but he had the intent of killing Klaus while his brothers only wanted to annoy him. *Kol and Rebekah seemed to have the most normal relationship out of the family; however Kol tried to kill Rebekah with the White Oak Stake after she threatened to dagger him. *Kol seems to be very confident in his abilities as he would go up against Klaus and didn't fear him or the possible consequences something Rebekah fears very much and had no problem with breaking his mothers rules even stating that he would love to make a spectacle with killing Matt even though his mother clearly states that they cannot kill anyone and knowing his mother is powerful enough to kill him. *He is the tallest member in his family. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Original Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists